Jevan
Jevan is a Toa of Stone with unknown origins. He is currently with the group of Toa consisting of Karov, Pozic, Tusidi, Jeynah and Terifol. History Any knowledge of Jevan's past is unkown at the present time. He was transformed into a Toa after the reformation of Spherus Magna, and wandered the desert on his own for many years. Around 100 years after the reformation, he discovered the two recently transformed Toa Karov and Pozic struggling to fight a small tribe of Vorox. He continued to assist them, obliterating the Vorox with ease. He then proceeded to introduce himself. He decided to help the two, and showed them a quick and easy route to the Great Hand, to which they had been headed to investigate the city's silence and meet up with the other members of their team. When they arrived, they found the city empty, and the streets soaked with blood. With Karov and Pozic growing in suspicion, they discovered a pile of dead Matoran, Agori, and Glatorian. Assuming that Jevan had done this act, Karov went into a frenzy. After subduing the enraged Toa of Fire, He asked Pozic to wear his Rode, and check that he was telling the truth. After telling his story of retrieving the Kanohi Avohkii a few weeks prior. the Toa of Magnetism believed him. After telling his story again to the still suspicious Karov, they proceeded to the chamber where the Avokhii and other legendary masks were held. They discovered the absence of the Kanohi Kraahkan and one of the Universe's Olamks. Assuming that stealing those masks had been the reason for the massive raid, the Toa returned to where they had left the pile of corpses. There they met the three members of Karov and Pozic's team, Terifol, Jeynah, and Tusidi, the last one being from this city, and who had clearly been killed in the raid. Karov proposed that Jevan could join the team as a sixth member, but Jevan did not immediately accept. The group managed to find a large set of tracks leading away from the City, which they assumed to be those of the invaders. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. The others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up, with Jevan leading Terifol and Tusidi to the nearby village. When the three Toa arrived at the village, Jevan prepared the villagers for the fight against the Cult of Teridax. He also sent several messengers to Matoro City to alert its council of recent events. A group of Matoran and Agori returned with these messengers, lead by a Matoran named Dimous, a Glatorian named Rovrun, and a Turaga named Coprollex. The group said that they were to be reinforcements, and claimed to be friends of Karov and Pozic. Karov, Pozic, and Jeynah soon arrived at the village, followed closely by the Cult, and the villagers, Toa, and reinforcements all readied themselves for the fight. For a while, it seemed that the Toa's side had the upper hand, as they outnumbered the cultists and had more powerful fighters than the opposition. However, Dacciah, the Makuta who had taken control of the Cult after its original leader's death, was tipping the battle in her side's favor. Jevan gathered the six Toa to eliminate her. It seemed at first as though Dacciah could not hope to beat six Toa at the same time, but when the Makuta was nearly out of strength, she activated her Mask of Intimidation, causing all six Toa to become paralyzed in fear. Pozic was able to break out of the trance and killed Dacciah. Once the Makuta was dead, her Kanohi's hold over the others was broken, and they regained consciousness. After Dacciah's defeat, the villagers and their allies were quickly able to defeat the cultists, killing some and taking some prisoners, although several cultists escaped into the desert. All of Jevan's teammates had survived the battle, and had sustained only minor injuries. The team helped repair the damage in the village. Abilities and Traits Jevan has the power to channel the elemental power of Stone. and wields a Power hammer. Jevan can be rather gritty, but after a while he begins to open up to people and show his true, compassionate self. He much prefers to deal with conflict as quickly as possible. And yet, he seems to be holding back... Trivia *Although the images that appear on Jevan's page were uploaded by Toa Pozico, the MOC itself was created by Karov Kurad. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:Toa of Stone